A Bittersweet Memory
by Account Closed ReadPage
Summary: Read Page, please! Complete version on myspace page. Ever wonder what caused Ember to write her Remember song? Well, this story should give you some idea. This takes place in the past, during Jack's and Vlad's high school years.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom: "A Bittersweet Memory"**

A/N: Please, remember that I do not own any of the original characters of Danny Phantom, but I do own this story and any characters that you may not be familiar with. And please, if you get confused with the friendly relationship with Nora Wakeman, from My Life As A Teenage Robot, and Jack and Maddie, From my other story, which will be up shortly, they were just friends in high school.

This takes place during Vlad and Jack's high school years, way before Ember's breakdown. And in case you didn't realize, the couple's mentioned in this story will be Maddie and Jack, and Ember and Vlad.

Please, read and Review! I'd really appreciate it!

** Chapter 1**

_ I was just an average high school girl looking for the right boy to accept the invitation of going to the Senior Prom. Then you showed up. Vlad Masters. You might not have paid that much attention to me, but I gave you my full attention. You lit up my life, made me feel like I was wanted. But then she walked into the room and you completely forgot about me. _

_ I can't believe you, Vlad Masters. I gave you my heart and you just broke it. How could you be so cold hearted?_

_ But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start back at the beginning..._

**Casper High**

A lonely looking teen female sighed as she leaned against the lockers, watching her other classmates pass her by. Some were walking in groups, others were walking with their boyfriends or girlfriends. This girl was with no one. Most of the kids called her names such as loser, geek bait.

"Yo, Ember. Wanna go to the prom with me?" A boy with spiky black hair asked with a smug look on his face.

Ember shook her head, feeling a bit uncomfortable as she felt all eyes on her. "I–I don't think so, Peter," she replied, softly.

Peter glared at her, grabbing her hand, roughly. "I'm sorry, babe, but I don't take no for an answer," he snarled, narrowing his dark blue eyes.

"Leave her alone, Peter!" A male's voice ordered.

"Shut up, Masters!"

The crowd of kids departed and formed into a circle around the two male's that now faced each other. Ember stared at the boy that had come to her rescue. He was only an inch or two taller than she was, with shoulder length black hair that was curled up slightly. He wore a yellow shirt with two blue stripes in the middle of the shirt and blue jeans. "If she doesn't want to go to the prom with you, then she doesn't have to! Just drop it!"

Peter glared at the boy. "Can it, Vlad. Why don't you go do some lab tests with you screw-up of a friend, Jack Fenton?" he snarled.

The two boys glared at each other, staring each other down in silence. "Enough!" Ember turned to face a short looking woman with black hair that was hung loosely around her shoulders. She wore a yellow dress shirt with black pants and glasses. "Stop it, you two!" she scolded.

"Wow, Nora, you did it, again!" A tall, heavy set man with wild black hair wearing a lab suit declared, running up to them with a slightly shorter looking woman with curly brown hair, who also wore a lab coat.

"I'm just doing my job," Nora replied, smiling brightly as the kids started walking again.

Peter ignored Vlad and walked over to the surprised Ember McLain. "I'll ask you again, honey. Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

Once again, Ember shook her head, holding her books tightly against her chest. "You see, Peter? She refused you for the second time. I suggest you leave her alone," Vlad smirked, standing beside her, resting a hand on Ember's shoulder.

Peter let out a low growl and stalked off. "Wow, V-Man! That was great!" Jack declared.

Ember looked up at Vlad who stared back down at her, a friendly smile on his face. "Thank you," she whispered, faintly blushing.

"No problem, Ember." He paused, looking back over at Jack, Maddie and Nora before looking back at Ember. "Most girls would say no, but...would you like to go to the prom with me?"

"I'd love to, Vlad," she replied, smiling brightly.

"Great! Well, see you around, Ember," he returned the smile and walked away with his friends.

Ember stood still, smiling brightly at the very thought of Vlad Masters taking her to the prom. Maybe this could finally turn her life around...

Maybe...

To be continued! Reviews greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bittersweet Memory**

Thanks for the reviews, you guys! A few shout-outs:

**Just Plain Insane**- I had no idea Ember and Vlad were such a popular couple to write about, heh, but thanks for the review! You rock!

**The Great Susinko**- Peter, like Dash and Quan from the present, is basically a jock. Every school needs them, right? I'll probably add Peter more into the story as we get to the prom.

**Straw Hat Luffy 312-** I wish you could get into Danny Phantom more, but all the same, I'm pleased to hear that you like my ideas. Thanks for the review!

**Digidestened7-** I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

Many thanks to you guys! You rock! Keep up with the reviews! As promised, here's chapter 2!

** Chapter 2**

Ember McLain wore a smile on her face as she ran a comb through her waist-length blue hair. She studied her reflection in the mirror and shook her head, disapproving the image it showed her. She'd always worn her hair down, maybe it was time for a change.

She hummed softly to herself as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, allowing two strands of hair to fall on either side of her face. She finished off the look by putting ruby red lipstick on her lips.

Ember jumped when she heard the doorbell. "Ember, honey, it's for you!" her mother hollered.

"Coming mom!"

Ember hurriedly rushed out of her room and down the stairs. "Vlad?" she asked, stopping in her tracks. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to come with me for a while," he suggested, smiling at her.

"I–sure! I'd love to," she returned the smile. "Mom? I'm going out for a while!"

"Okay, hon!"

Vlad's smile widened as he held out his hand for hers. "Let's go, shall we?"

Ember accepted his hand and walked with him together in silence. "What do you want to do, Ember?" Vlad asked, gently.

_ I don't care, as long as it's romantic,_ she wanted to say, but those words didn't come out. "Whatever you want to do, I guess," she replied, shyly.

Vlad arched an eyebrow at her response. "Well, I have something special planned for you after the prom tomorrow night so...why don't we just go to my place and I'll let you meet my parents so we won't have to go through this again tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Sure." Ember nodded. In the back of her mind, she silently hoped they'd have the chance to be alone.

She walked beside Vlad in silence, their hands still entwined, until they came to a stop in front of a quaint teal blue house. "Well, this is it. Sorry it's not much," he smiled sheepishly at her.

"I think it's lovely, Vlad," Ember gave him a warm smile.

"You do?" Vlad asked, a bit confused. He just smiled, opening the door, allowing Ember to go in first. "Mom, dad, I'm home!"

A woman with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a simple black dress shirt and pants entered the room with a man with neatly cut black hair, who wore a black tuxedo and dress pants.

"Welcome home, son!" the woman smiled brightly, hugging Vlad.

"Son, who's your friend?'" the man asked, upon seeing Ember for the first time.

"Oh, Mom, Dad, this is Ember McLain. She's my date for the Senior Prom," Vlad replied, standing beside Ember, taking her hand in his.

"Hi," Ember greeted, shyly.

"My, aren't you lovely, dear!" the woman gushed.

"So, I take it Maddie turned you down again, son?" the man asked.

Ember turned to Vlad, watching his expression. She blinked in confusion when he squeezed her hand tighter, his eyes narrowing at his father in anger. "She's still going out with that loser, Jack Fenton?" his father continued.

"Vlad?" Ember asked, softly, wincing in pain as he tightened his grip.

Vlad blinked in surprise and his grip loosened a bit as he looked down at Ember. "Maybe this was a bad idea. Let's go somewhere else, Ember," he spoke loud enough for his parents to hear.

Ember was as confused as ever as Vlad led her outside. "Vlad? What was that all about?"

He gazed down at her with saddened eyes. "It's nothing, Ember...just parent problems, you know?" he fakely joked, forcing a smile.

Ember shrugged and continued walking with Vlad, allowing him to lead the way, wherever he was taking her.

2 be continued...

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

** A Bittersweet Memory**

Wow, I'm surprised! Ten reviews and all I have up are two chapters...well...three chapters right now to be exact. All the same, thanks to all those who have reviewed my story, I really appreciate it! Some shout-outs before I begin:

**Catwater**- I'm pleased to hear you're enjoying the story! And don't worry, you'll see how Ember dies...my ideas tend to differ from other people's point of views.

**Stackles**- Heh, well, looks like we think a like...story ideas, I mean. As for Ember being a ghost, she's not a ghost yet in my story. And in this one, they're about the same age. It'll differ later on, you'll see. I'm not confusing you, am I?

**Wolf-blades-wings**- As I mentioned in the description of the story in chapter one, this actually takes place before my other Danny Phantom fanfic, which I'm also working on. Mrs. Wakeman has a friendship with Jack and Maddie and she tends to have a grudge against Vlad. If I'm confusing you, please let me know.

**Linkmaste**- thanks for your support!

I love all your reviews! Keep them coming! You guys rock! And now, here's chapter 3!

A/N: Flashbacks are in Italics.

**Chapter 3**

Ember sighed, leaning against Vlad as they walked side by side in silence, their hands still entwined. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" she asked, softly.

Vlad let out a heavy sigh. "It's a bit complicated to explain, Ember. A long story, really. You wouldn't want to hear it," he replied, looking a bit bored. As a matter of fact, he looked like he didn't want to talk about it, either.

Vlad closed his eyes, trying to forget about Maddie. But the memory of her turning him down was still fresh in his mind...

* * *

_He stood still as Maddie crossed the science lab room to meet him. "You wanted to ask me something, Vlad?" she asked, sweetly_.

"_Um, yes. I was just wondering if you'd do me the honor of being my date for the senior prom?" he asked, innocently._

_Maddie's smile vanished and a frown took its place. "I'm sorry, Vlad. Jack already asked me, and you know I can't turn him down. Please, understand."_

_Vlad nodded, letting out a defeated sigh and watched her leave.

* * *

_

"Vlad?" Ember's gentle voice broke his thoughts.

His eyes snapped open and he turned to face her, a fake grin on his face. "Sorry, Embs, I must have dozed off their for a few minutes," he fibbed.

Ember nodded, returning the smile. All of a sudden, she was beginning to feel a bit out of place, uncomfortable if you wish to call it. "I-uh-maybe you should just walk me back to my house, Vlad," she suggested, carefully.

Vlad's smile faded, and he was frowning slightly. "If that's what you want. I'll be glad to walk you back," he shrugged.

They walked back to Ember's house in silence. "Well, here we are," he announced, a bit hesitant. Before Ember's hand even reached the doorknob, Vlad grabbed her hand and whirled her around to face him.

"Vlad?" Ember asked, a bit surprised.

A smile crossed Vlad's face as he pulled her closer towards him. "Thank you, Ember," he spoke softly.

A blush crept across Ember'scheeks as she smiled back. "For what?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he pulled her even closer and pressed his lips against her in a passionate kiss. Ember's eyes widened and her blush deepened when he finally broke the kiss.

She stood still as she watched him start to walk away.

"Bye, Embs! I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night!" he called, waving at her.

Ember leaned against the door and sighed heavily, waving back at him. She let her hand fall to her side as she closed her eyes, resting her head against the door. There was a part of Vlad that confused her, but the other part, the part that she had met just now, made her realize she had fallen in love with him.

Completely fallen in love with him...

To be continued!

Reviews greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bittersweet Memory**

I'm surprised at the reviews I'm getting! You guys rock! Please, keep reviewing! A few shout-outs:

**starshetland-** Reading DannyxSam romances all the time gets a little boring for me. I'm glad I'm not the only one who enjoys Ember's song. Not that I really do know how she died, I'm just using my own ideas. I'm happy you're enjoying my fanfic.

**Just Plain Insane-** I'm happy you like the story as well. Not too many fanfics in here are dealing with Ember and Vlad, are there? I decided to do a little something different.

**Alucard Hemlock- **I'm happy you like the story! As I said before, I wanted to do a little something different, and this is what it turned out to be!

And now, introducing...

**Chapter 4**

Ember smiled brightly as she walked back into her house, her thoughts were focused on the prom the following night. "Oh, honey, how was it?" her mother asked as she watched her daughter grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Oh, mom! Vlad's perfect for me! He kissed me, mother!"

Her mother glanced over at her, worriedly. "I take it Vlad's going to be your date for the Senior Prom, then?"

Ember nodded, slowly, wondering why her mother sounded so worried. "I already have my dress picked out, mom. We don't have to worry about going shopping."

"If you say so, honey. As long as he makes you happy, that's all that matters."

"Thank you, momma," Ember smiled brightly and dashed up the stairs to her room, leaving her water untouched.

She opened her closet doors and picked out a long, silky black dress with silver sequins down the front and back of the dress. She layed out two black gloves and a choker necklace to go with the dress.

She then lay her dress on the dresser and got dressed for bed.

**Casper High-Next Day-Chem Lab**

"Ya know, V-Man, that was nice when you asked Ember to go to the prom with you," Jack smiled.

"It was really sweet of you," Maddie agreed.

Vlad only nodded and watched the two work on their project. He was only there to help out when needed. Nora was watching them from the corner of her eyes while she studied Robotics. Her eyes widened when Jack was about to add an unneeded chemical.

"Jack, wait!" She cried.

**KABOOM!**

Too late. The experiment blew up and green globs flew everywhere. Some of the goo had landed on Vlad's shirt. "Great," he muttered.

"Some hot water will clean that out real good!" Nora called out as he took his leave.

"Yeah, thanks," he muttered, exiting the room.

Up ahead, he saw Ember getting a few things out of her locker and smiled brightly. His smile faded when he saw Peter walking towards her, a determined look on his face.

"Hey, Ember," he greeted, tapping her on the shoulder.

Ember sighed and turned to face him. "What?"

"I just wanted to know something. Why on earth would you go with some loser like Masters when you know you can go with me?"

Vlad glared at Peter and stalked over to them, hands clenched into fists.

"Because, I–"

SMACK!

Ember winced as Vlad hit Peter hard upside the head. "Ouch!" he hissed.

"No one calls Vlad Masters a loser and gets away with it," Vlad snarled.

He picked Peter up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the locker. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave Ember alone?"

Peter said nothing as he glared back at Vlad. "Vlad, stop it!" Ember cried out.

Vlad blinked a few times and looked over at her, instantly dropping Peter to the ground. "Sorry...are you okay, Embs?"

Ember nodded, faintly blushing. "That was sweet of you, though..."

As she turned back to get a few more books out of her locker, Vlad grabbed Peter by the arm and whispered in his ear, "If I see you talking, or trying to make a move on Ember again, I'll KILL you! Do you understand me?"

Peter nodded and walked away, quickly. Ember shut her locker door and turned back to Vlad. "Where did Peter go?" she asked, glancing over Vlad's shoulder.

"Oh, he had to get to his next class," Vlad replied, smiling sweetly at her. "Don't forget about tonight. I'll pick you up at seven o'clock, sharp."

"I'll be ready," Ember replied, smiling brightly.

Vlad grinned and kissed her cheek before heading off to the boys restroom to wash off the goo on his shirt.

To be continued...

Reviews greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Bittersweet Memory**

A Few shout-outs before I begin:

**adestiny-** Thanks. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story. And don't worry, her song will be included.

**Catwater-** Well, in this story, she doesn't start out as a rock star, just as a normal teenager. You'll see towards the middle of the story, she'll be picking up a guitar.

**Just Plaine Insane **and **Alucard Hemlock- **Thanks for your reviews. And just to give you a little bit of info, Vlad has some of his thoughts focused on Ember, but more of his mind is thinking about a certain someone else...if you catch my drift...

And, I don't own the lyrics to the song "Forever"...they soley belong to John Stamos. I just thought it'd be the perfect song for Ember and Vlad.

I dunno if this counts as a dead-end giveaway, but Towards the middle of the story, a certain time ghost...Clockwork will appear. Gotta love that big lug.

And now, introducing...

**Chapter 5**

Ember closed her eyes, counting down the minutes when Vlad would arrive to pick her up. _This has to be a dream...it's too good to be real,_ she thought.

6:59...

The doorbell rang just then. "I got it!" she called.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. A smile crossed her face as she looked Vlad over. He was dressed in a silky black tuxedo with a dark red tie. Despite his wild black hair, he still looked handsome in her opinion.

Vlad couldn't help but smile back as he studied his date. A sexy, strapless, silky black dress with silver sequins, long black gloves... "Ready, Embs?" he asked softly, holding out his hand for hers.

Ember simply nodded, accepting his hand. He led her down the steps towards the Masters family car, a simple black oldsmobile. "It's not much," he smiled, sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter, Vlad," Ember smiled back.

He opened the door and allowed her to climb in first before getting in himself. His father eyed them from the mirror. "Maddie's still refused to go with you, son?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Vlad closed his eyes and kept silent. He turned his head and stared out the window. _Who is this Maddie I keep hearing about?_ Ember wondered.

**Casper High-Dance Hall**

Nora Wakeman stood by the stage and chatted with Maddie while watching Jack stuff his face with fudge. "Don't you ever get tired of him, Maddie?" she asked, softly.

"Nope. He's just a big softy once you get to know the real Jack Fenton," Madie replied, smiling brightly.

"Frosty?" Jack repeated, leaning in on the conversation. "I don't see a Frosty..."

Nora groaned and shook her head. "Now, Jack. We weren't talking about frosties, we were just talking about you," Maddie smiled, giggling a little.

"Really? All good stuff, I hope!" He smirked.

"Oy," Nora muttered, straightening her glasses.

The doors opened just then, revealing a lovely looking couple standing in the doorway. "I-Is that Vlad Masters and Ember McLain?" Maddie asked, a bit surprised.

"What do you know! It is! Hey, V-Man! Over here!" Jack hollered.

Ember and Vlad looked at each other and shrugged, walking over their friends. "Wow, Ember, you look lovely," Maddie complimented, studying her dress.

Ember smiled back and stared at her own dark purple dress with sparkles over the front side. "I like your dress, too...uh–"

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name's Maddie. And of course, you know Nora and Jack."

She nodded her hello to them and glanced over at Vlad. He had his gaze cast downwards. "Wow, V-man, you're looking sharp tonight!" Jack complimented.

"Well, tonight's a very special night for me and Ember, Jack," was his cold reply.

There was a short silence following that. "Riiggghhhtt..."

Vlad kept his gaze on the floor until a slow song started playing.

_If every word I said  
__could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever  
I'd asked the skies  
Just what we had  
Oohh, It showed forever  
If the song I sing to you  
Filled your heart with joy  
I'd sing forever_

He glanced over at Ember and smiled. "May I have this dance, Ember?" he asked, softly.

"Yes..." She couldn't help but smile as she took his arm and they led each other to the dance floor.

_Forever, Forever_

_I've been so happy loving you_

Ember smiled as they danced, their feet moving with grace to the beat of the song. She let out a sigh and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes.

_Let the love I have for you_

_Live in your heart_

_And be forever_

_Forever, Forever_

_I've been so happy loving you_

_(Musical stanza)_

_If every word I said_

_Could make you laugh_

_I'd talk forever_

_Forever, forever_

_I'll be so happy loving you_

The music came to a stop and the couple looked at each other with a dreamy look in their eyes. Vlad leaned closer and kissed her, gently at first, then more passionately. "I love you, Vlad," Ember whispered, leaning against him.

"I love you, too, Ember," Vlad whispered, holding her close as the dance hall suddenly erupted in thunderous applause...for...

For them?

Ember looked confused as Principal Hathaway walked over to them with a huge smile on her face. She turned to the announcer and nodded her head.

"**This years's new Casper High's Senior Prom's King and Queen, ladies and gentlemen, Vlad Masters and Ember McLain!"**

"Go on, you two," the principal urged as their classmates cheered them on.

Vlad glanced down at Ember as they made their way to the stage and accepted their crowns. Tonight was truly a very special night for the both of them.

2 be continued...

Reviews greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Bittersweet Memory**

Just a few shout-outs before I begin-

**AlmostInsane-** Actually, there are a few fanfics out here that have song lyrics included in them, if you look close enough. Not trying to be rude or anything, I'm just pointing it out. But thank you for the review on my story.

**Wolf-baldes-wings-** Heh. You bring up a strong point. Parents do tend to get in the way at times. But, Mr. Masters has his good qualities, doesn't he?

**Digidestened7-** I'm updating now. And thanks for the review.

**Just Plain Insane-** Vlad has his reasons for still loving Maddie. But, at least he confessed his feelings for Ember, right?

**Long lost sorrow and chargers8-** thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the fic.

**Spiritual Magic-** I'm pleased to hear that I'm not the only Ember fan around here. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so far!

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock!

And now, introducing...

**Chapter 6**

Ember McLain sighed as she leaned against Vlad. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet sound of silence as they held each other. Vlad had taken her back to his house and they were now in his room. His parents had gone out for the night and they were finally alone.

"I love you, Vlad," she whispered.

"You said that three times already," he chuckled.

"Yeah, so?" she raised her head to look at him in a sarcastic way. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Vlad shook his head, letting out another chuckle. "Nothing, my queen," he replied, slyly.

Ember shook her head, letting out a giggle. "Perhaps I should be getting home."

"Or...maybe you can spend the night with me," Vlad suggested. "My parents will be out all night and won't return until morning. I can assure you we'll have the house to ourselves."

Ember couldn't help but smile more. "Thank you, Vlad. For everything," she whispered softly, walking back over towards him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I have a better idea, Embs..." Vlad smirked. She watched him get up and turn the light off and let out an excited giggle.

* * *

Ember squinted her eyes as the rays from the morning sun shone through the window. "Not now, go away," she mumbled, rolling over on her side.

"Hey, time to get up, Embs," Vlad whispered, gently shaking her.

Ember let out another moan and threw the covers over her head. "I don't wanna..."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Well, you have to! My parents are going to be home any minute, and if they see you in my room, my father will have a fit!"

Ember groaned again and sat up, the covers still wrapped around her body. "Here, you'd better get dressed," Vlad continued, handing her clothes to her.

"Gee, thanks," she mumbled, groggily.

The taller boy leaned down to study her. "Do you feel okay, Ember?" he asked, gently.

"I'll be fine. I just need to go home and get some rest," she replied.

_Of course you do...after what went on last night..._ Vlad thought, smirking as he thought back.

Ember eyed him. "What the hell are you thinking about, Vlad?" she asked, playfully.

"Oh, nothing, really. Just thinking about last night," he replied, a smug look on his face.

Ember rolled her eyes and proceeded to get dressed. "Please, don't say a word about that to either of our parents."

"Just as long as you don't."

**Casper High-Cafeteria**-**three days later**

Ember didn't look wide awake as she stared down at her chicken legs and mashed potatoes. She twirled her fork around the potatoes. "Hey, Ember," Maddie greeted as she, Jack and Nora joined her. She and Jack sat together while Nora decided to sit on the other side of Ember.

"Huh? Oh, hi," she replied, her eyes closing halfway.

"Wake up, Embs."

She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. Her eyes went wide as Vlad sat on her other side and smirked at her. "Vlad, don't you dare scare me like that again!"

"So..." Jack started, opening a package of fudge nutters. "You two must have had fun. You left the prom early!"

"Oh, we had a blast, Jack, not that you would know, of course," Vlad teased.

Maddie looked confused at this. "Huh?"

Nora studied Ember closely. Her grey eyes widening as she started to lurch forward. "Ember! Wake up!" She declared, startling the other three.

Ember jumped up once again. "Wha-huh? What's going on?" she asked, weakly.

"You barely touched you food," Nora observed. "And you almost fell asleep!"

"I must not be that hungry."

Maddie studied her. "Are you okay, Ember? You're looking a little pale..."

"Pale? Like a ghost?" Jack asked, now interested.

"Jack!" Maddie groaned.

"You idiot," Vlad muttered. He raised his eyes as Ember stood up.

"I'm just...not that hun...gry..." she mumbled, weakly.

"Embs?" Vlad asked, standing up as well.

The young teen let out a groan as her knees began to buckle and soon gave out. Luckily, Vlad caught her in his arms before she fell and held her. "Ember?"

No response.

"Maybe she is a ghost and we just don't know it?" Jack suggested, standing up to get a better look at the girl.

"Enough, Jack!" Nora snapped, turning her gaze back to Ember.

"We have to take her to the nurses office!" Maddie declared.

She stood up and helped Vlad pick her up.

* * *

In a secluded area of the Ghost Zone stood a tall, blue ghost with a scar under his right eye. He was dressed in heavy white clothing and held a scepter in his right hand. His other hand was hidden behind his back as he watched a portal which showed Ember lying on a bed in the nurses office.

"Well, now, child. We will soon see what the loyal subject of fate awaits for you," the ghost, known as Clockwork, announced, a small smile on his face.

To be continued...

Reviews greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Bittersweet Memory**

A Few shout-outs-

**digidestened7-** Thanks for the review! Maybe this chapter will let you in on a few secrets for what's in store for future chapters!

**The Great Susinko**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story. ITo answer your question, Ember wasn't really paying that much attention to when Vlad introduced his friends earlier to her. She had her mind on other things then. Oh, you'll see what turns Ember angry as the story progresses...smiles innocently...not trying to give away any hints, am I? Heheheh.

**Alucard Hemlock-** Clockwork seems a little evil to what he says, but you'll see in this chapter, he turns out to be the nice guy, just like in the movie.

**Kokono**- Lol, thank you, Kokono for the lovely review! I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes the idea of Ember and Vlad as couple! You're my new best friend, and no, you're not an idiot for rambling! **hands ya a cookie**

I feel bad now...**hands everyone who reviewed so far a cookie**

Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!

And now, introducing...

**Chapter 7**

A frown crossed Ember's face as she felt something being shoved into her mouth. A thermometer. She suddenly felt like spitting it out.

"Ah, ah, ah," A feminine voice scolded her. "You have to let me take your temperature, Miss McLain."

Ember's eyes slowly opened, her sea-green eyes scanning the room until she saw Vlad. A smile appeared upon her face. It quickly faded when she saw him talking to Maddie. Both of them had smiles on their faces. She closed her eyes, which were suddenly brimming with tears.

She had to think positive. Maddie and Vlad were just good friends. Nothing could tear her away from Vlad. Nothing.

"There we go," the nurse announced, taking the thermometer and studying it. "Well, your temperature is normal."

"It's not that, it's my stomach," Ember spoke softly. "I've been having pains lately and I haven't been eating right."

The nurse studied her. "Hmmm..." Ember watched her dig through her desk drawers. "Here, you should probably test yourself...just to make sure."

Vlad studied the items. "A pregnancy test?" he asked in alarm.

"Yes, that's about the only explanation I can think of. Go on, Miss McLain, test yourself and I'll be back in a few minutes to check up on you," the nurse continued. Maddie decided to follow the nurse, leaving Vlad and Ember alone.

Vlad watched silently as Ember began testing. He hadn't planned on this. _This can't be happening, _he thought.

Ember looked up at Vlad who was staring down at her with sad blue eyes. "Vlad?" she asked.

"Yes, Embs?"

"Y-you'd still love me even if I was pregnant, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, why?"

Ember lowered her eyes to the paper. Positive. "Because I am pregnant, Vlad," she whispered in a scared voice.

"Don't worry, Embs, I'm here for you," he whispered, taking her hands in his.

"And the baby?"

"And the baby."

The nurse re-entered the room, closing the door behind her. "The test results?"

"Positive," Vlad answered, his eyes never leaving Ember's.

"Oh...you are pregnant, then. And what, you're the father?" she asked Vlad. _The one responsible?_ She added silently.

"Yes."

"Well, let me call your parents."

Vlad turned his gaze to the nurse, his eyes widening as he saw her reach for the phone. "No, don't!"

"I have to, young man," the nurse replied sharply as she began searching for the numbers to dial.

Vlad saw this and took the opportunity to pick Ember up in his arms. He was about to walk out of the office, but a strong force was holding him back.

He closed his eyes and struggled against it.

"You can stop struggling now, Mr. Masters."

That voice. It didn't sound like the nurse at all. His eyes snapped open and rested on the old time ghost. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"The name is Clockwork, dear boy. I control time. I have the power to stop time and restart it," he replied, morphing into his teenage form.

"So what do you want with us?" Vlad demanded, still holding Ember.

"I'm here to help." He waved his hand to another portal. "This is the portal to your college years. You have two choices: stay here in the one you're in now and get your asses chewed out by your parents, or skip ahead and go straight to college. Your choice."

Vlad glanced down at Ember who nodded. Clearly she didn't want to see her mother upset. "To college it is, then," Vlad announced.

Clockwork motioned with his scepter to the portal. Before they stepped into it, he stopped them and smiled down at Ember. "I'll see you soon, young one."

Ember blinked, a bit confused. She shook it off as Vlad jumped through the portal.

* * *

Clockwork had a wide smile on his face as he watched the two look around their surroundings in awe.

"You have interfered with time, again, Clockwork!" One of the observants declared.

"Yeah! You clearly cheated again!" Another observant echoed in a chirpy voice.

"So?" Clockwork merely shrugged. "They're both happy, and what's more, we'll still get our ghosts. Everything is still going according to plan."

To be continued!

Reviews greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**A Bittersweet Memory**

A few shout-outs before I begin:

**Wolf-blades-wings-** lol, thanks for the review.

**FullmetalObsessed-** Wow, I feel the love here! Heh, thanks for the review, and here's your update, buddy!

**Just Plain Insane-** You're the one who sent the crazy person after me? Heh, just kidding. You and Fullmetal are the best. Keep up the reviews, I'm loving them!

**Kokono-** Hey, buddy! And...Orio, was it? Well, you don't have to wait any longer! Here's the next chapter!

**Everpurple-** Um, Forever is a totally different song from Ember's Remember song. I first heard the "Forever" song sung by John Stamos on an episode of "Full House", I don't know if it's really his song, or if it's sung by someone else, so I'm just sticking with John's version.

**Angelicxox, Long lost sorrow, almostinsane, digidestened7, Marie Terensky- **Here's the next chapter, you guys! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long!

**Alucard Hemlock-** I checked out your story, and I think it's great! I'll be waiting for future chapters, buddy!

You guys rock!

And now, introducing...

**Chapter 8**

**Casper University**

"Well, it's not very different from high school," Vlad muttered under his breath as he guided Ember through the crowded halls of the school.

"I'm sure it will be very different, Vlad," Was Ember's reply.

"Ember! What are you doing here!" A familiar female voice asked.

Ember turned around to face Maddie who appeared behind them with Jack and Nora. "What do you mean what am I doing here?" she asked, confused.

"You're with child, you should be at home, resting, not walking around! Vlad, how could you let her do this?" Maddie declared, getting a little over-protective.

"Let her do what? She's fine!"

"Maddie, calm down," Jack urged.

Nora studied Ember carefully, before stepping forward and fixing her glasses. "How far along are you, Ember?" she asked, curiously.

Ember shrugged, not really sure of what to say.

"Maybe you should go on home, Ember," Maddie continued, taking her by the arm.

"I'm fine!"

"Embs," Vlad spoke softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps I should take you back to the house and let you get some rest."

Ember frowned at Maddie, then turned and smiled slightly at Vlad. "Okay, let's go, then," she agreed.

Maddie frowned, watching them leave. "I don't get her."

"Aw, don't let her get to ya, Maddie!" Jack smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Vlad opened the door to a fancy, yet pleasant looking Victorian house, allowing Ember to take the first step inside. "This...is where we live now?" she asked, in awe.

"I guess it is," he shrugged, studying their new surroundings. _I guess that old timer out did himself this time. He isn't half bad,_ he thought, smirking a bit.

"It's beautiful," Ember breathed.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs," Vlad urged, gently taking her by the arm.

He led her up the stairs and studied the doors; there were two of them. The door on the left opened to the bathroom, so the door on the right must be...the bedroom. Ember's eyes scanned the room, studying the red and black wall-paper...the king sized bed placed in the center of the room...

"Not much..." she muttered.

"At least it's something," Vlad spoke up, a sly smile on his face.

He picked her up in his arms, causing Ember to let out a yelp of surprise as she was being lifted, and placed her gently on the bed. "Vlad..." she growled, playfully hitting him.

His smile remained on his face as he leaned down to kiss her. "Get some rest now, my queen," he whispered. "I'll be back later."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

_Vlad...you never did show up. What kept you? You couldn't have forgotten where we live. How could you forget me and the baby? The promise...you broke it...you bastard.

* * *

_

**Casper U**

Vlad had stayed after class hours to help Maddie and Jack with a Proto-type Ghost Portal.

"I'm telling you, Jack, it won't work!" he protested.

"Bogus, V-Man, it totally will!" Jack declared.

He and Maddie walked over to a table, leaving Vlad alone to study the portal. Maddie picked up some papers while Jack picked up a small remote control. "Jack, these calculations aren't right," Maddie started.

"BONZAI!"

Jack had pressed a button which caused a bight green light to burst out of the portal and wash over Vlad's face. "BOGUS!"

He blinked his eyes a couple of times before looking back at Maddie and Jack. When he saw the shocked expressions, he covered his face and ran from the school.

_I can't face Ember like this...Forgive me, Ember,_ he thought, as he continued to run to wherever fate would carry him.

2 be continued!

A/N: In case you hadn't noticed, I used the qoutes from the Ghost Portal from the episode: "Bitter Reunions".

Reviews greatly appreciated!

At least one more chapter to go before the sequel!


End file.
